


Take care of my car, and of my heart too

by evilnesquik, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Minseok is just a rich kid pining after a hot mechanic.





	Take care of my car, and of my heart too

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals
> 
> Prompt Number: 221
> 
> Title: Take care of my car, and of my heart too
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warnings: Unbetaed
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes: I'm in love with this prompt, but I'm not sure I was able to make the most out of it. Enjoy and please, don't mind it if you find typos or mistakes!

 

Minseok pouted as he turned to look from the back window. His car was on tow of the truck the young man was currently on and it made his heart hurt seeing such a beautiful vintage cabriolet not being able to work anymore. 

 

The day had started so well that it was difficult for him to understand how quickly it took a turn for worse.  

 

The weather was perfect for a car ride: sunny, warm and windy enough not to sweat.  _ So a car ride it is _ , he decided before stealing the key of his father new Rolls Royce. The road was empty and his heart was singing as he wandered without a destination, when he noticed that the Rolls Royce didn’t accelerate as good as before and suddenly he could feel the fatigue of the engine, as it tried not to stop. After a few meters, he found himself stuck in the middle of nowhere with a dead car. 

His father loved that car to an extent that it was almost an obsession (seriously, Minseok was sure the vehicle was going to inherit his father’s legacy instead of him) and having stolen and broken it was equivalent to a death sentence. Maybe Minseok had to run away immediately before the real owner of the car come to know about the whole thing.

 

Before planning his get-away, he decided to wait for the response of the mechanical, maybe the situation wasn’t as critical as he thought. He was actually pretty skeptical about the man abilities, especially when it came to luxury cars, but his shop was the closest one according to google. 

With a sigh Minseok turned to observe the dashboard of the truck, it was full of dust and bolts. The van was dirty, old and rusty. It resembled its owner, Minseok thought.

 

After a too long silent ride, they reached the repair shop and both men jumped off the truck.

 

“Okay, I’m busy now, but my assistant can look at your car,” The mechanic said and then he screamed to call the apprentice. “Luhan!”

 

Minseok was dead. 

His father had come to know about his car and had killed him and now he was in gay paradise. 

 

The assistant, Luhan, was an angel. His body was slim but firm and his skin was covered in the right amount of sweat and oil to make him look sexy without being gross. Village People who?

 

_ No panic, Minseok, no panic _ , the young man thought as the hottie walked towards him. He really was sure Luhan was an angel: he was surrounded by light (who cares if it was just thanks to the windows behind him) and he was moving in slow motion. How could some even walk in slo-mo in real life?! He was not a human being. 

Minseok felt hypnotized and he was sure there was slime, dripping from his mouth, however, he could not look away, not even to clean his face. Too bad, he broke the enchantment by bumping on a piece of metal. Luhan smiled sweetly and Minseok knew he was pitying him and his clumsiness. He ruined his chances even before saying anything. 

“Incredibly beautiful…” Luhan said. Maybe all was not lost and Minseok hadn’t looked like a complete idiot if Luhan had called him beautiful. 

“Thanks” He replied with a whisper.

The other man giggled “I was talking about the car” 

Minseok had to hold himself not to grab the first handy thing to dig a hole where he could hide until the end of time.

  
  
  


Luhan was already searching for the problem under the hood when Minseok had gathered enough courage to look at him again after he looked so foolish. 

He observed the mechanic without talking, admiring the grace of his movement and the focused expression on his face. 

Only when he pulled out some gasoline from the tank, his face lighted up.    
“They mixed your gas with water. Some petrol stations do that to save money”

“So it’s fixable?” Minseok asked and a tiny hope to drive his car home grew inside him. 

The mechanic smiled and the whole room suddenly was a lot brighter than before. 

“It is! However sometimes we’re not able to eliminate all the water and in that case, the car would stop again. Wait!” As he pronounced the last word, Luhan moved quickly behind a desk full on documents, looking for something. The table was so messy that the young man could barely be seen behind all the papers, much to Minseok dislike. 

When Luhan resurfaced, he was holding a small card that he handled to Minseok. 

“This is my address and telephone, so if it breaks again you can contact me”

Minseok heart was beating incredibly fast, as he looked down to observe the small numbers. 

He was a little bitter because the contacts were the ones of the repair shop, but he immediately decided not to let it stop him from going after Luhan. 

“I will” He replied with a smile.

He had every intention to meet Luhan again very soon. He just needed the time to elaborate a plan to conquer the hot mechanic. 

  
  


Minseok endured 10 days before deciding he needed to see Luhan’s beautiful features again.

He reached his own car in the box and removed a small wire. He was an expert of engines, so he knew it was going to produce an alarming sound without creating any real damage, but of course, the mechanic didn’t need to know the motor had been sabotaged on purpose. 

 

Once Minseok reached the repair shop, he prepared his expression to look worried and cute at the same time and then he walked towards Luhan. 

Damn it, his crush was talking with a pretty girl, who smiled too much and kept touching his shoulder. 

He needed to stop them. 

Minseok  _ accidentally  _ hit a wrench and when he was sure the others’ eyes were set on him, he bent to catch it, trying to look as sexy as he could. When he heard Luhan saying goodbye to the girl, he understood he had reached his goal. 

 

“Hi! I wasn’t expecting to see you again, or at least not so soon…” Luhan smiled at him gently and Minseok’s heart melted as he imagined Luhan wondering if he was going to visit the shop ever again. A small hope bloomed in his chest, as he became aware that the mechanic had remembered him despite all the customers he had met in the last 10 days and it was amazing.

 

_ He remembered Minseok... _

 

The young man had dyed his hair blond and Minseok thought he could faint because his mortal eyes were not ready for that celestial view.

 

He was going to ask his father to have his legacy earlier to buy a private island, which he was going to transform into a gay paradise where he and Luhan were going to be kings. They were going to spend their days wearing only swimsuits, or even better, naked.

  
  


Of course, Luhan found the problem almost immediately and Minseok was disappointed because he only had time to steal a couple of photos of his crush with his phone before the other turned to tell him he was done. But he wasn’t complaining. He was sure those shots were good, so he could consider the expedition to the repair shop successful. He was going home as a winner.

 

The pictures Minseok took of Luhan were enough to keep the urge to see his beloved one for a couple of weeks. Three photos were blurry, but the other two were stunning: one was of Luhan’s beautiful face while he was focusing on repair a car, the other showed his back as he bent to look at the engine. His clothes were so baggy that Minseok couldn’t observe his body, nor his ass, but he was satisfied nonetheless.

Those 14 days were spent using the pictures instead of pornhub’s videos and Minseok was embarrassed to reveal that he occupied the majority of his time imagining he and Luhan together. In his fantasy they were almost always in a car, exploring the world and having each other’s presence as the only necessary thing. He wanted to spend his life wandering with Luhan on an endless road trip, trying to reach the sunset but without never being able to do so. 

Luckily, Minseok was a computer engineer so he could work from everywhere and sustain both of them. 

It was going to be perfect.

 

When he realized the photos were not enough to keep his mind busy anymore, the desire to meet Luhan became immediately so impellent that he could only take his car and drive, not even thinking about an excuse for his visit.

  
  


When he arrived at the shop, Luhan reached him to say hello as if they were friends, and that behavior warmed Minseok’s heart as much as if his crush had asked him out on a date. 

In the end, he decided to ask the mechanic if he could fix a small bump on the door. Jongdae had made it by using a crystal paperweight instead of a ball to play with Baekhyun. Minseok knew it was too small to be repaired, but it was the best he could think of.

This time Minseok didn’t take any pictures, choosing to focus on remembering every small aspect of the other’s face.

When he left, his head felt light, as if he had inhaled some helium. He was sure that it was what love was supposed to feel. 

 

One day, browsing on the net, Minseok spotted a new feature he could add to his car to make the engine work better and it looked like the better excuse to meet Luhan. He called the repair shop to talk about the piece he wanted to buy. He was beyond glad that Luhan’s boss suggested him to visit them in order to check if the car was suitable for the adjustment. He spent a whole morning getting ready, using facial masks and choosing his outfit: he really wanted to impress Luhan. 

 

Minseok thought he had imagined every scenario and how to make the best out of it, in order to show Luhan how beautiful, funny and especially, perfect to date him he was. However, he was not prepared for the show he witness to when he arrived in the small town. 

Luhan was standing in front of the shop, on the sidewalk and he was washing a car. There was water everywhere and the mechanic was soaked. His clothes stuck to his body and even his blonde bangs were dripping. It wasn’t a very efficient way to wash a car, not it was very earth-conscious, but at that moment, Minseok didn’t care. And neither were the women standing on the other side of the road to enjoy the show.

It seemed like Minseok had a few rivals. 

 

They looked ridiculous and Minseok could not help but wonder if he looked as foolish as them.

He used the camera of his phone to fix is hair and got ready to unleash his cutest and most seductive smile.

Days of stalking on social network had revealed him that Luhan was Chinese and a football fan. He had every intention to put good use of those informations. 

He parked his car and walked towards his crush.

“Luhan-gege” all the blinking was not necessary but he knew it made his eyes super pretty. 

“Minseok!” The cheerful tone made the young man skip a beat. “I’m almost done here, you can wait inside”

Minseok sat down on a hood from where he could still look at the other and sigh, lost in his lovestruck world. 

When the mechanical finally entered Minseok could swear he was walking in slow-motion one again while removing his soaked shirt.

The cherry on top was the hand he passed through his wet bangs.

For two eternally long seconds, Luhan looked at Minseok straight in the eyes. His glare was deep and at that moment Minseok understood he was doing all of that tease on purpose. Or at least Minseok hoped he had understood the signals in the right way.

However, that conviction vanished quickly, as the Chinese man shifted his glare and the other was left dumbfounded wondering if he had imagined the connection between the two of them. 

The mechanic put on another t-shirt, much to Minseok dislike.

 

The process of checking his car then was way too quick and soon Minseok found himself on his way home. At least he had another appointment with the mechanic to place the new piece into his car.

 

While driving the image of Luhan wet and half-naked kept distracting him. He was sure he was going to have trouble at sleeping that night. The wonder for the incredible show he had observed got slowly replaced with shame and frustration. Damn it. He had met Luhan four time and he had yet to obtain his personal number. This was a first for him. It had never taken him so long to get a date (or to get laid), but deep down in his heart, he had the sensation that Luhan was not going to be like the other men.

 

Minseok wanted to elaborate a final plan for their next gathering. He had the sensation that if he was not going to take a step forward and make it clear he was aiming for a relationship, he was going to lose the opportunity to create the bond he so desperately wanted. Despite spending a lot of his time wondering and musing, when the date arrived, he had come up with nothing. 

 

Luhan was on break when Minseok showed up. The mechanic was sitting on a big plastic barrel and was checking his phone. His air was fixed with a lot of gel and he looked like an Asian Alex Turner or an old movie star. The first thing that came into Minseok’s mind was his grandma’s ring, waiting for a future financè in his father studio and how well it would have looked around Luhan’s finger. 

 

“Minseok-sshi”, he said smiling and lifting his head “the piece you asked for it’s going to arrive in the afternoon. I’m very sorry, especially since you came all way here. Luckily today is a pretty tranquil day, let me keep you company so you don’t have to come back another time” 

 

It required a lot of effort to Minseok to gather enough mental faculty to mutter a positive reply. As he said yes, Luhan’s face started glowing and for the first time ever Minseok saw him smiling a real smile. His chin had moved backward and he looked very silly, all of his charm disappeared, however, it was the most beautiful smile Minseok had ever seen.

 

The mechanic grabbed a bag and showed the other the way out of the shop. They walked for five minutes, just enough to leave the town and reach the countryside. They talked small talks and Minseok was astounded by how easily they could chat. He had never been a good at chatting with those he didn’t know, but with Luhan everything seemed effortless (of course he mentioned football, he had to put his sns stalking to good use). The emotion for being alone with his crush was still there, but the other was so nice and friendly that he had found himself easily relaxing and focusing on enjoying the other’s presence. 

 

Soon they turned, leaving the main road, and after a few more minutes they reached a nice meadow, where Luhan stopped. The place was a bit untamed, with the grass slightly too high and some flowers here and there. Minseok wondered if he could consider this as their first date. It was a perfect place for a first date.

 

Inside the bag that Luhan had taken with him, there were a few sandwiches and a big bottle of water (and no glasses: indirect kiss ahead, yey!). For a brief moment, Minseok wondered if the other had got everything ready for their lunch on purpose, but that was not possible, was it? 

 

They ate in a comfortable silence, but there were instants of time when Minseok felt out of place for a few seconds. It was incredible how Luhan could spot those moments and fill them with chats.

Once their bellies were full, Luhan put out another thing from the bag: a soccer ball. Minseok’s heart sang at the view. This was something he was good at. He only wondered if it was better for him to show his full ability, or let Luhan win… 

They used four rocks to delimitate the football goals. 

 

After the first kick, Minseok’s doubts about how to play dissipated. He ran happily after the ball, kicking and sweeping aside to avoid his opponent. Luhan himself was pretty good and soon they found themselves involved in a challenging match. 

It had been a lot of time since Minseok had felt so happy and free. He wished that afternoon would have never finished and that the piece needed for his car would never arrive. 

 

It required a lot of effort for Minseok to score a goal, but once he got it done, he ran screaming as if he had just won the world cup. He was so focused on celebrating, that he didn’t see the other running towards him and when their bodies collided he didn’t immediately understand that it was Luhan that had pushed him down.

The two young men both fell on the ground, tall grass surrounding them. Minseok tried to sit up, but Luhan’s arms prevented him to move. With a small and graceful movement, the mechanic put his body astride Minseok’s one and one second later he was kissing the boy beneath him with a passion that left Minseok speechless and unable to reciprocate. 

Soon Luhan stopped the kiss to look at the other with worried eyes. “I’m sorry, I thought…” He whispered as he tried to get up. However, this time was Minseok’s turn to prevent the other from moving. He kept Luhan in place and soon he restarted to kiss him, with as much passion as the previously. 

 

They only broke apart after having spent enough time to explore wholly each other’s mouth and just because they could feel their lungs aching for air. 

“Minseok-sshi, I’m sorry but I have something to confess. The piece you asked for arrived yesterday, I just thought it was time to stop pining for each other asses.”

Minseok laughed, not mad at all at the confession.

“However, dear customer, I think you’ll need to set another appointment for your car: we need to check the air suspension. The two of us. Together.” The mechanic not so subtly hinted. 

Luhan smirked and moved his hand to caress Minseok’s cheek and then his mouth.

Minseok couldn’t help but think once again about that grandma's ring.   



End file.
